


Honeymoon

by supremeleader



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde is Wild, Doggy Style, F/M, Honeymoon, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, just a cute little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: It's your honeymoon with Clyde, on one of the days you decide to give him a nice massage that only leads to more...





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You can find me on tumblr as user damndriver!

A gentle shove was felt against your shoulder as your eyes fluttered open. The tremble of the airplane had rocked you to sleep for the flight to your destination. Trying to adjust your eyesight with the bright light that seeped from the window, you blinked a few times to see your husband smiling down at you.

"Hi, baby." You smiled back as Clyde caressed your cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Mornin'." He teased before pointing his thumb towards the window. "We're landin' soon. You can see the island." Clyde softly spoke as your eyes widened, instantly lifting yourself and nearly climbing over him just to look out the window.

Hearing the light chuckle come from your husband, you looked over at him momentarily with a bright grin. "This is going to be wonderful." Leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to his lips, you looked back out the window and saw the crystal blue waters. "It's so beautiful!" You exclaimed, only to feel Clyde wrap his arm around you and place you back into your seat before pointing up.

Lifting your focus and seeing the blue light presenting the seatbelt symbol, you sighed at the ding and clicked the belt back into place. Looking over at you and seeing your struggle to look out the window, Clyde leaned in and kissed under your jaw. "Darlin', we'll be  there in no time." He muttered against your skin, sending chills as you sighed.

"I know, I know. I'm just eager." You shrugged, turning your head to look at him before kissing his lips. "This is gonna be such a perfect honeymoon!"

After a good half hour or so of exiting the plane, claiming your baggage and getting on a shuttle that drove you to the resort, you and Clyde checked in and soon found yourselves in the "honeymoon" suite.

Clyde was opposed to the idea of you paying for the room, claiming he'd pay for it all, but you convinced him enough by seeing that this once couldn't hurt. After all, he loved spoiling you, even in simplest of ways and you wanted to pay him back in some way—even if he said your love was the perfect payback.

"Look at the view! It's the ocean!" You pointed while standing out on the balcony, the doors open as Clyde heard you call out.

Unpacking some of the shared luggage into the drawers as well as the closet, Clyde walked over to you before pressing himself against your back, resting his chin on your shoulder while placing his hands beside your own on the railing. "This would be some kinda view to wake up to every mornin', huh?"

"Yeah, it would be nice." You nodded. "But, as cheesy as it sounds, waking up to you is like waking up to the morning sun." You chuckled at your own cheesiness but Clyde loved it, blushing before leaving small kisses along your neck. "I truly love waking up to you, baby. I hate it when you're not there..."

"I know..." He sighed. "But you'll get to wake up to my funny face and the beautiful beach every day this week."

"And for the rest of my life." Turning around, you cupped Clyde's cheeks and kissed him, only to lean your head back the slightest. "Well, not the beach, but Lucky Logan replaces that." You smiled as Clyde sniggered.

"C'mon, darlin', let's enjoy the resort and see what we can do for the day." He nudged his head towards the door, taking your hand.

"We should go to the pool!" You exclaimed in excitement, the weather was pretty unbearable solely because of the sun making its peek in the sky and the idea of relaxing in the pool was very tempting.

"Pool it is." Clyde smiled over at you as the two of you gathered a few necessities before making your way out of the honeymoon suite, down to the pool.

It was rather larger, the resort nearly enveloping the beach pool. It was in an odd shape, having little islands with palm trees at the center. A net set up in one spot for water volleyball, floaties and tubes floating around, families and couples all throughout enjoying. There was even a large attachment to the pool that looked like an almost life-sized ship wreck that had water spewing in all sort of angles and ways with waterfalls and fountains.

It all looked so tempting that the moment you made it there, you instantly stripped down to your swimsuit, nearly hurried Clyde and took his hand to rush towards the beach pool.

The second your body made contact with the water and sunk into it, you let out a satisfied moan that had caught Clyde's attention, hand still in yours as he chuckled. "Darlin' I don't think I've ever heard you moan like that unless it was—"

"Shut up." You laughed as your eyes opened. "It feels so nice..." You lazily grinned, letting go of his hand before grabbing his shoulders and bringing him down to you.

Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you kissed his cheek before running your fingers through his fluffy hair, the tips faintly wet from the pool water.

Sitting there like that for easily half an hour, hardly speaking, held in each others arms and just enjoying the tranquility of it all, an idea came into mind.

Grinning, you so casually slid your arms from Clyde before he could even react, he had fallen asleep against your shoulder and—although you felt terrible about it—you had a little prankster side within you and you couldn't help it.

Clyde felt your sudden movements but hardly paid any mind, that is until he was dunked under the water. That's when the shock had hit him. Resurfacing to the water and hearing an echo of laughter before the water faded from his ears and wiped it from his version, he saw you standing there with your head thrown back.

You held your stomach as your shoulders vibrated. That is until your sight was replaced with Clyde's broad chest, only to be blurred by water as he tossed you into the water with him.

His grip was tight around your waist, so when you resurfaced with a laugh, he hadn't let go. "You little— You _big_ shit!"

Smiling down at you, he wiped your hair from your face before leaning in, lips hovering over your own, "it's karma, sweetheart," he whispered before kissing you as you kissed back.

Clyde was well aware of your pranks, he knew they were harmless. You always pulled childish pranks solely because you loved making him laugh. The sweet sound made your heart race, as well as the sight of his heartwarming smile. And those dimples.

And he loved the gleam in your eyes whenever you'd watch him laugh. How your face would redden at the cheekbones. The way you'd softly smile with your gaze. _That_ made his heart race.

"You love prankin' me, huh?" He asked in a hush voice, arms still around you as you shrugged.

"I just love making you smile." You winked before kissing his chest. "Let's go to that shipwreck and act like little kids." You said, unwrapping his arms from you before taking his hand and guiding him.

It looked rather odd, having two adults oh so casually play around in a water playground that was meant for kids. But, it didn't matter, seeing as the kids were having just as fun with you and Clyde—especially Clyde. They loved how tall and strong he was. How he would lift you up whenever he "caught" you while playing tag.

Eventually, a whole bunch of children joined in and the parents nearly thought the two of you worked there. "Oh, no, we're just on our honeymoon." You'd chuckle as they'd all congratulate you, and it never failed them to say _you'd be great parents_.

This had Clyde swooning. He's always wanted to be a father and you were open to the fact of having kids, so hearing that boosted the idea.

"I'm exhausted..." You sighed, falling against Clyde as he sat on his beach chair with his towel in hand, rubbing it against his hair while you sat in between his legs perpendicular to him. With your head on his shoulder and your chest heaving from all the running, you shut your eyes and tried catching your breath.

"Well, we can give you a nice shower and nap a bit before dinner." Clyde offered as you smiled with a nod, eyes still closed.

Helping you dry up and wrapping you in your towel, Clyde grabbed your shared bag and placed it over his shoulder before picking you up in his arms, catching you off guard. "Clyde..." You groaned.

Ignoring your call, Clyde brought the two of you back to the suite and settled you on the ottoman before the bed, placing the bag to a side before grabbing you again as you simple obliged. You were like a child in his arms, so casually being carried around before he settled you on the bathroom counter.

Undressing one another and entering the rather large shower that comfortably fit at least three people, a tall glass door and marble walls and flooring, the two of you enjoyed a warm shower. Washing each other's hair and bodies, getting a bit carried away while getting handsy and kissing until your mouths went numb... or until you were falling asleep.

"Alright, darlin', let's go nap." He nuzzled your neck before leaving a soft kiss, getting the two of you out of the shower and dried up.

You were too tired to even bother getting dressed, just wrapped in your towel and lying on the bed, almost instantly falling asleep. "Baby..." You whined, reaching your hand out so Clyde would join you.

Coming out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist, wet hair combed back, he dropped the towel to a side before joining you, pulling you to his chest. You knocked out instantly, and moments later, so did Clyde.

That afternoon, the two of you had gone to dinner at a terrace restaurant, watching the sun set before you. It was a beautiful sight as it disappeared past the horizon of the ocean. You took numerous amounts of photos; not only of the scenery but of and with Clyde. Your goal was to fill your photo album for the week, mainly with just sceneries and Clyde. That's normally how it was when it came to vacations with him.

You slept easily that night, waking early the next morning to do a little tour around the island. It was beautiful, infinite amounts of photos taken before you ended the night with dinner while watching the sunset again.

The following day you went to a stingray encounter at the beach, in which Clyde wasn't quite fond of but you were very excited. "Look how cute!" You pointed as they swam by, massive in size but they were delicate and sweet. You had pet them, even kissed one as they glided by. Those who worked there even got one of the rays to "massage" your back and you couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know how I feel about this..." Clyde said, stiff in his spot but eventually softened up and enjoyed it.

That next day you took a break from the sun and did a little shopping and even went to the resorts casino, Clyde winning more than he expected and you claimed that he was _more lucky than you liked to believe_. Which was followed by Clyde saying _you're my lucky charm_.

The fifth day came, you had gone snorkeling at a gorgeous coral reef, even diving down as Clyde watched you do so. You loved exploring, trying new things even if it was terrifying at first. Clyde admired your adventurous soul.

That same day, the two of you had gone to another excursion that involved walking underwater—snuba. Clyde was _not_ fond of it.

"At least we're back on land now." You said to him, rubbing his back as the two of you walked back to the shuttle for your hotel to shower and then have dinner.

"All that swimming yesterday has me beat. Especially the sun." Clyde sighed, lying partially on the bed as you were in the midst of drying your hair. It was now the sixth day of your honeymoon, nearly the last day.

"Sure, we'll blame the swimming." You winked over at him, brushing your hair as he caught your smirk. He knew what you meant.

"Well, then, how are _you_ not tired?" He asked.

"Endurance?" You shrugged with a chuckle. "I don't know, I should be the exhausted one. Every night we've been going at it like its mating season." You teased as he laughed. "I have some oils here. I could give you a massage?" You offered as Clyde hummed in response.

"Please..." He groaned, sitting up as he watched you walk up to him with a bottle in hand. You were simply dressed in your underwear and one of Clyde's shirts, hair freshly done and falling over your shoulders. Clyde, on the other hand, was just in his shorts and nothing more.

"Take your shorts off." You said as he arched an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked, although standing up and doing so.

"So I can massage your thighs." You said as if it were obvious and Clyde couldn't help but grin.

Sitting back down in nothing but his black underwear, you poured the oils on your hand and went for his arms first. You started off at his shoulders before working your way down, rubbing at his biceps all the way to his hands. Clyde watched you intently, amazed at how your small hands could make him feel so good. Although... it wasn't his first time he's been amazed by your hands.

"Mhm..." Clyde moaned without realizing it as you worked at his chest and pecks, inwardly chuckling as you bit down on your bottom lip, palms pressing into his skin before moving lower and lower. He hadn't realized it, too caught up in the feelings of your hands, but he was drifting. His eyes were fluttering and his head was bobbing.

Looking up at him, you smiled before straightening your back and giving his lips a sudden kiss, catching him off guard. "You're enjoying this a lot more than expected."

"You have no idea." He said, giving you a goofy grin as you laughed.

Pressing a kiss on his neck, your hands lowered to either of his thighs, massaging them as much as one hand could handle—which was hardly anything with how thick he was—but, you tried. And while you tried, you had gotten too caught up kissing his neck to realize your hands weren't really massaging any longer. Rather, they were _squeezing_. And Clyde was enjoying this.

With his eyes closed, Clyde's hand reached into your hair, lightly tugging as he moaned. You could feel the vibration in his neck, causing you to smirk. You were tempted, you had a sudden boost and wanted to hear more of his moans.

With open mouth kisses, you began marking his scan. Littering the white surface with red blotches, nipping and licking, eliciting more moans from the man of your dreams. The sounds were so heavenly that they were turning _you_ on. You didn't want to lose yourself, you weren't planning on it, but you couldn't help it. You were always so _hungry_ and you always wanted _more_.

You grew anxious, your hands had found themselves on his underwear, tugging at the waistband of them, palming him against the fabric as he grew hard against your pressure. You felt your insides turn, your excitement building as your heart fluttered.

Letting out a moan, not realizing the sound had left you as it had molded with Clyde's, you grew impatient. Straddling him, moving your hands deep into his hair as your lips found his. Sloppily, your mouth engulfed his as his did the same with yours. Tongue meeting tongue, exploring the other's mouth, teeth clashing and saliva spreading. For the past few nights, it was more love making and appreciating one another—at least, that's what Clyde tried aiming for—but... now? Now you knew it was going to be anything but that. You wanted him to fuck you until you were numb.

"Angel, I don't think it was your intention to get me so fuckin' horny." He spoke breathlessly, hand gliding underneath your shirt, caressing your bare back. "But fuck if I don't want to fuck you right now."

Feeling your cheeks heat up, you snickered. You felt confident, usually you left the dirty talking to Clyde, you absolutely loved that side of him, but you couldn't help yourself now. "Fuck me then, baby boy." You muttered against his wet lips.

And that was enough to have him flip you over on the bed.

With a small grunt, you were lying on your stomach as Clyde's hand haphazardly removed your shirt and smacked your covered ass, earning a groan from you. It stung, but the feeling made your panties more wet than they already were. "You don't know what you do to me when you call me that..." Clyde whispered in your ear, practically pressed against your back as his bulge was poking your thigh.

"Show me then." You grinned, knowing very well you were treading on dangerous territories.

Clyde was a whole other being when it came to foreplay. He wasn't his normal, quiet and shy self. Rather, it was like a desperate demon had awoken within him and you couldn't help but feel excited each and every time you saw that look in his eyes. When his pupils dilated and his eyes grew dark. It had your insides burning as your heart began to race.

In a matter of seconds, Clyde had both yours and his underwear off. He lifted you by the hips and forced you on all fours as your chest began to heave. With a part of your thighs, he dove in, nose deep as his arm wrapped around your waist and began teasing your clit as your breath hitched.

Your eyes kept fluttering, forcing them open as your chest tightened. You felt his open mouth take you in as his tongue prodded and poked within you, tasting you as if he were starving. A lengthy moan got caught in your throat as your breath hitched, feeling his teeth graze along your folds. Your body began to tremble, feeling as if you would collapse, but Clyde refused to let you fall. He was nowhere near finished with you.

And when you came, you came hard.

He licked at you like ice-cream, taking in every inch while working at your swollen nub, making your body tense up.

Clyde was vicious and vigorous. He knew how to make you cry out in pleasure, to make you feel as if you were in a whole other world, floating amongst the stars—he had you seeing stars.

With his moans and hums at the taste of your pleasure, he sat up and held your hips, his prosthetic making you shiver at the contact before he slammed right into you. "Is— Is that the best you can do?" You breathed out, teasing him with a wicked grin on your lips, looking over your shoulder. The second your mouth opened, Clyde sent you a dangerous look as if you would regret your choice of words. And, in reality, you wanted to. You absolutely loved this side of Clyde. The animalistic man that rammed right into you as if he were a jackhammer.

A beast that was dormant and only woke for your pleasure.

"Don't tempt me, princess." He hissed, teeth gritted as he thrusted in and out of you, growling and groaning at your tightness.

"I don't think... you can do better." You snickered, gripping onto the sheets beneath you as you panted, chest quickly rising and falling.

Sweat began to build on Clyde's skin as his grip tightened at your hips, pulling back far enough to slam right into your core as you yelped, gasping and smiling. You knew you were driving him mad—just as he was to you. "I'm gonna fuck you so good that tomorrow you won't even be able to make it to the airport." He growled as your eyebrows lifted.

"Wh— What about tonight, huh?" You questioned, taunting him, making the situation far worse.

"Oh, sweetheart, tonight you won't even be able to move a muscle." He smirked at his own words, eyes focused on his cock disappearing within you each and every time he bucked his hips—and you couldn't help but meet him half way as you slammed your hips backwards into his.

"Is that a— a promise?" You breathed, only to feel him thrust harder into you as a response. It almost felt as if he was about to break right through you, and you knew with the size of his girth, he would keep his promise.

Sure, the past few nights were tiresome, but nothing like this. And you knew this time around, you'd be the one needing a massage.

Hunching over you and leaving rough bites against your shoulder and neck, pulling your hair back before reaching for your bundle of nerves, a scream erupted from within your chest as your orgasm had hit. Your body was on fire, the heat making you see stars once again as you suddenly felt limp.

At the clenching of your body, and his last few thrusts to ride out his own orgasm, Clyde slumped against you, using his prosthetic to keep him from crushing you.

Staying like that for a few minutes, Clyde pulled out and you could feel his cum drip down your thighs, earning a twisted smile from you and a dazed look from Clyde as he watched.

Feeling himself come out of his high, the beast once again falling dormant as his needs were satisfied, he left you there to fall against the bed before coming back to wipe you clean. You felt overly sensitive so every little movement of his wiping hand made you shudder.

Leaving your side once again, Clyde came back and crawled onto the bed beside you, lying on his stomach as he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer. Turning your head to face him, you gave him a lazy smile before leaning in just enough to kiss him gently. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, as he did every time he had fucked you.

"No..." You hummed, shaking your head as your eyes fell closed momentarily, causing Clyde's heart to flutter. "You fucked me good." You chuckled, earning a small laugh from him as he moved closer to kiss your forehead. "And now I'm starving."

"Then, let's order in." He suggested as you nodded, Clyde staying there beside you for a good ten minutes, gently caressing your back with the tips of his fingers, before sitting up to order food.

You hadn't moved, not once, your bones feeling too heavy as your body ached. You stayed there, almost paralyzed, as Clyde had dealt with the food.

For a moment, he felt terrible, seeing you immobile, but with that sheepish grin on your face, he knew you were enjoying the aftermath just as he enjoyed your afterglow. "The food's here." He spoke up as you opened your eyes, too tired to lift your body as he rushed to your side and helped you sit up. You couldn't help but laugh as he did so.

Bringing the food to the bed as the two of you shared each others meals, feeding one another in the peace and quite, filled with small chuckles and hums of delight, you rested your head against his shoulder as he shared his dessert with you, feeding you spoonfuls. "I think it's safe t' say this was a perfect honeymoon." He nodded, speaking with a mouthful of chocolate cake.

"Mhm." You nodded in agreement before lifting your head, looking up at him and holding his cheek. Wiping the chocolate from the edge of his lips, licking it from your thumb, you leaned in and kissed him. "I love you, baby."

With a smile, looking down at you through hooded eyes, Clyde hummed. "I love you, princess."


End file.
